


Rebirth

by Kaoupa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, F/M, Jean and Madelyn are Twins, Mutants and the Infinity Stones, Mutants in the MCU, Nakia is Storm, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: The Snap, and the Blip, have aftereffects besides the obvious.And Wanda was empowered by the Infinity Stones by the inexperienced HYDRA, and Carol by Mar-Vell (indirectly).So really, when you take into account that Earth was blasted by the stones three times in five years, it's not too surprising that they started something else.





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Half of It - Part I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935201) by [Annabelle_Priscilla_McQuillan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelle_Priscilla_McQuillan/pseuds/Annabelle_Priscilla_McQuillan). 



> I own nothing related to Marvel Comics.

When the Avengers undid Thanos’s work, they had Captain America return the Infinity Stones they’d “borrowed” to their own timelines, to ensure that nobody could abuse their power.

In a sense, they were already too late for that.

Even if they didn’t realize it.

Five years ago, the Earth had been at the very epicenter of a massive bath of cosmic energies as Thanos’s Snap murdered half the universe. An uncountable number of people, literally bathed in the energies of the Infinity Stones.

And three weeks later, he had been convinced he had destroyed them.

Idiotic on the highest level. How can you “destroy” a force of the universe? Sapient aspects of existence? Especially when the immortal Soul was among the things he had tried to target with his last usage of the Stones.

He’d hurt them, yes. Hurt them badly, more than they had ever been hurt before.

But he hadn’t destroyed them. He’d scattered them everywhere, across the universe itself, back down into the building blocks of the creation they had helped make and watched over (indirectly, never in person).

So they’d watched again as the heroes who’d tried to stop him finally succeeded in undoing all he did with, in a sense, them.

They’d guided themselves as Bruce Banner finally undid the damage, with a few… extra twists thrown in.

A lot of people had been killed directly or indirectly by the aftereffects, and a noticeable amount more than half the universe was dead due to Thanos’s actions. Fixing that was… not too hard, with the power of the twelve of them, with the power of Infinity seeping into all of creation.

And as they spread across the universe twice over, the six who had been “destroyed” wove themselves in a little bit more.

And considering that Earth had been at the epicenter of two events like that within an hour of each other, well…

Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, and Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel were already living proof that the Infinity Stones, even with mere human understanding, could be used as far more than just batteries, when they were applied to living things.

And as they spread through the world that they’d grown fairly used to recently, the Infinity Stones found a few people they took a liking to.

And things could be very weird when the Infinity Stones liked somebody.

  
  
  


Nakia didn’t really notice it at first, but the weather seemed a little brighter after the Avengers managed to steal the Infinity Stones from other universes (and THAT particular information was strictly prohibited to the royal family, the Dora Milaje (including her), and the Elders). 

It was appropriate, to just about everyone in Wakanda. The darkness of the past five years - a near-perpetual cloud of gloom and grief - had started lifting. People - including her - had come back from the dead, including those who hadn’t been killed initially. (News reports said there were countless people dead from suicides by grief who had also been found living and breathing again).

But the sun always seemed to shine the brightest on her and T’Challa. Two of the ones who had returned.

She didn’t think that was all that interesting. 

Until the day that it started raining  _ inside  _ the Palace.

  
  
  


Wanda blinked.

The coffee mug in front of her stayed where it was.

About two feet above the floor.

Where she wasn’t really concentrating that much, except for when she’d been thinking about not having to get up to get up from reading her book to get the mug she’d forgotten.

Why wasn’t it falling?

As if on cue, it dropped.

It only took her a few minutes to clean up the spill, but she was still baffled days later.

  
  
  


“Uh… mom?” Hope Van Dyne’s voice was almost paralyzed as she stared. Scott, Cassie, and her father were all staring too.

Janet looked up at them from the now-collapsed table, where she’d somehow shrunken to be roughly the size of the coffee mug she’d been drinking from.

But still with the same weight, judging from how the table had collapsed.

“...We should probably call the Avengers.” Scott stated. Hope nodded.

“And run some tests.” Hank added.

“That too.” 

  
  
  


The man who was Naze’s pupil had no clue whatsoever what was going on.

One day, everything had been going as usual for him, his mentor had been teaching him the ways of medicine, nothing had been unusual, he’d gone to sleep earlier than usual.

The next, for some reason, he had woken up and learned that he’d been dead for five years.

Things just got weirder from there.

After the initial period of celebrations - something that was happening around the world, and straining a lot of people who had gotten used to a lack of traffic jams - declarations had been made. The Avengers had been credited for what had happened, but no official word was passed on.

He wasn’t sure what to think about the fact they had apparently recruited a raccoon. And apparently, three of the founding members had died, and the Hulk was the only one who was still keeping things together.

Still, donations were coming in at a record pace for homelessness organizations all over the world. And remote areas were getting amazing amounts of funding, whether to move out of towns that had become “ghost zones”, or to resettle and help expand the ones that had gotten bigger. Apparently, a lot of technology had been invented to help “automate” a lot of places. Reports were saying that even though oil prices had dropped a ton the last few years, trains and group transit had become far more popular, and there was a line right to their town.

So suddenly, the Cheyenne Nation had gotten what seemed like an extra ten years worth of aid from out of nowhere (to him, at least), and more technology than a lot of universities had (five years ago).

And strangely, when he saw it, something had just… clicked.

Now, all sorts of things were happening. He’d made stuff that nobody was sure what to call.

Among the things he had created was what had turned out to be a repulsor like the ones in the Iron Man suits.

Now, he was on the way to New York, to go see the Avengers and see if they had any clue what was going on.

But judging by some of the reports that he had started to hear, he was pretty sure that they were already aware things were getting weird.

  
  
  


Jean Grey had no idea what was going on, recently.

A few days ago, she’d been told by her weeping mother and father that she and her sister had been dead for five years.  They’d spent the next two days at home, with her and Maddie doing an enormous amount of things to keep their family functional.

And slowly, they’d… bonded. Closer and closer. Half the time, it seemed that she and her sister just… knew, what was needed. By their parents, or for each other. When Maddie needed a break to get some coffee, Jean would take over talking to her parents. When Jean needed to go on a run, Maddie would just start cooking something and ask for their help.

These little things always seemed to come… easily. Spending time with each other, and mom and dad. Jean and Madelyn had always loved each other, they were sisters, but they’d been growing apart recently. This seemed to be bringing them closer together than ever before, though.

Last night, at some point, she’d just… woken up. She wasn’t sure why.

But almost the second she got out of bed, deciding that she might as well get some water, her twin sister came in.

And they’d just… she wasn’t sure.

She’d… they had felt each other. Felt each other mentally, not thoughts.

They’d felt… deeper. Something below the construction of their minds, down to the bedrock where everything was built on. Emotions that came, in a sense, from a lifetime with their family.

What they’d felt in each other hadn’t been identical. The… souls? Perhaps? But they’d just… done it, for the whole night.

The sensation/feeling of knowing other people’s  _ selves _ had not gone away in the morning.

If anything, when they saw their parents, and the kids at school… it just got stronger.

  
  
  


Erik Lensherr hadn’t felt this good in decades. 

He’d been dead for five years. Wasn’t that supposed to make him feel worse?

But he didn’t. His body, in the last week, had seemingly sprung backwards in time. He’d been closer to 90 than 80 before his return. Now, he felt like he was forty again.

Two days ago, he’d felt like he was sixty.

  
  
  


“So, like, what the hell even is this?”

James “Rhodey” Rhodes’s sentiment was echoed throughout the room.

Because for once, the Avengers had no real clue what was going on.

Reports were coming in from all over the world. Weird things were happening, even by their standards.

And all of them had started just a few days ago.

“They’re connected to the… Blip, it’s being called.” Wanda said. “Everyone that this happened to. Every one of the new Enhanced individuals...”

“Well, the government’s trying to get things under control here.” Bruce said. “Not doing the best job, though, there’s… a lot of the people around here are heading in our direction.”

“They’re not gonna get much shelter back at the Compound…” Rhodey shrugged. It was accurate. It would be hard to get much shelter in the wreck their former headquarters had become, unless you wanted to make it easier for the authorities to find you. The Wakandans had taken a lot of the technology used by Thanos’s forces with them (especially the sword that had stunned everyone by cutting through Steve’s shield), but the US government had quickly noticed the massive battle that had taken place after they had sorted things out with the population spontaneously doubling again.

“We can do something, right? There’s thousands of people at least with superpowers now all over the world. There’s no way they’re all going to be treated nicely.” Wanda’s voice was resolute in her words. She may have been a little too closely involved with the subject at hand, though.

But there was only one answer any of them would ever give.

  
  
  


“-And as of today, both the Avengers and Wakanda are announcing the beginning of a new study and project, devoted to helping those newly Enhanced individuals in the wake of the Blip regain a normal life with their new powers.” Rhodey announced to the crowd of reporters, in the press conference area of Stark Industries where Tony had declared he was Iron Man 15 years ago.

And just like then, the crowd practically exploded.

**Author's Note:**

> Storm and Nakia being the same person is an idea from the "A Cord of Three Strands" Series, which I personally recommend.


End file.
